


Test (8/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, gamquick, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relation-sh*t #8: Physical fight.  </p><p>Pietro and Remy are pitted against one another during sparing practice at Serval.  It's pretty one-sided though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test (8/30)

Remy stood still as Pietro zipped around him.

"What this fo' again, Lorna?" he drawled into his communicator, his crimson eyes lingering on a mirrored glass panel on far wall.

"I want to see if you can stop Pietro in his tracks," she replied, her stern voice booming through the overhead speakers of the training room.  "Get to it, Lebeau."

The Cajun sighed.

"YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME-SWAMP-RAT!" Pietro crowed with every pass. 

Remy rolled his eyes as he held up bo staff.   He closed his eyes.  Breathing deeply, he stilled himself and listened to wind rushing all around him.

Suddenly, he slid the staff through his finger like a pool cue and then - THWACK!

Pietro ran straight into it - letting out a pained, strangled gasp as the staff caught him in the throat.  He spun over the staff and fell hard onto his back on the floor. 

Remy walked over as the speedster tried to reorient himself and stuck him once.  Pietro collapsed into a gangly heap; his long limbs laying about him at awkward angles.

"Remy outta thank Ol' Man Logan for that one," he purred, poking an unconscious speedster with his staff.  "Remy'll make it up to you later, cher." 

With that, he knelt and place a quick kiss against Pietro's brow before stalking off.

 


End file.
